For You
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Untukmu yang tersayang semoga kau bahagia di sana. Mind to RnR?


**Untukmu yang tersayang**

**Semoga kau bahagia di sana**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**For You © AZU**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), EyD berantakan dan sederet kesalahan lainnya, dan jangan lupakan _alurnya yang kecepetan_^^**

**Enjoy~**

Hei, Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kabarmu? Semoga kau selalu sehat dan baik tentunya. Aku di sini baik-baik saja jika kau bertanya tentang kabarku^^. Sudah lama ya aku tidak berkirim surat padamu? Maaf, aku sangat sibuk di sini. Alasanku basi sekali ya. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Aku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai aku lupa makan dan berat badanku turun lima kilogram. Kau tahu, itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku bahkan seperti tengkorak yang berjalan—kata Ino-_chan_. Tapi, semua itu hanya berjalan bebarapa bulan saja, sekarang berat badanku sudah kembali seperti dulu. Aku berusaha keras untuk itu. Betapa menyebalkannya aku harus makan banyak, minum susu, vitamin dan segala hal yang membuatku menjadi mual. Rasanya ingin kumuntahkan semua itu, tapi aku takut ayah akan memarahiku. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana ayah kalau sudah marah? Hmm … seperti monster kurasa.

Di sini sangat dingin. Saking dinginnya bahkan aku sampai tak bisa menggerakkan bolpoinku untuk menulis surat untukmu. Harap dimaklumi ya, di sini sedang mulai memasuki musim dingin. Aku harus memakai mantel kemana pun aku pergi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi merindukan Konoha. Tentunya dengan dirimu juga di sini sangat sepi. Aku sangat kesepian, meskipun ada Ino-_chan _dan ayah yang selalu datang untuk menemuiku. Kadang aku berpikir, "kapan kau akan mengunjungiku?". Hehe … aku bercanda kok^^. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke-_kun_. Kita sama-sama sibuk, dan aku rasa bukan keputusan yang bijak untuk sekarang kita bertatap muka. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, dan kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter. Apa kabar pak dokter? Hoho…

Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Aku masih ingat saat kau bercerita padaku tentang cita-citamu di masa kecil kita. Aku kira kau tak akan mengejar mimpimu. Kau tahu, dulu kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu menjadi model. Aku rasa pekerjaan sebagai seorang model lebih cocol untukmu. Kau tahu lah kenapa alasannya. Aku sekarang bahkan masih tak percaya kalau kau menjadi dokter. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah pasienmu ya? Begitu mereka mengetahui dokter yang akan mengobati mereka masih muda dan tampan seperti dirimu? :P aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka. Apa sama dengan halnya _fans girl-_mu sewaktu SMA? Aku rasa sama saja. Mengenai masa SMA, aku jadi merindukan masa-masa itu. Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau juga merindukanku? Merindukan masa sekolah kita? Biar kuingat dulu … sudah berapa tahun ya kita bersekolah bersama-sama? Aku rasa lebih dari dua belas tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Tapi, anehnya aku sangat senang bisa terus berasamamu. Rasanya tak lengkap jika tak ada kau di sampingku.

Tak terasa sudah lima tahun kita berpisah. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk kita tidak bertemu atau bersapa. Bukan tanpa alasan aku tidak pulang ke Konoha. Aku ingin hidup di sini. Ada banyak hal yang masih harus aku cari. Kau pasti mengerti kan? Sudah menjadi impianku sejak kecil untuk tinggal di Paris. Aku dilahirkan di sana dan aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Konoha, Jepang. Aku merindukan tempat ini, kuharap kau mengerti. Aku belum bisa pulang, dan aku juga ingin menemani ayah di sini. Umur ayah sudah tua, dan harapannya adalah bisa tinggal di tempat kecilnya dulu. Aku berjanji padamu untuk pulang, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat.

Aku sudah bercerita tentang pekerjaanku belum? Sekarang aku menjadi seorang _photographer. _Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan, Sasuke-_kun_, meskipun itu cuma pekerjaan sambilanku. Dan aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Aku akan mengirimkannya, tenang saja. Kau cuma tinggal duduk manis saja. Oke?

Apa kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Selaian menulis surat untukmu. Aku memandangi cincin pengikat kita. Pemberianmu saat kita masih kelas dua SMA. Katamu ini sebagai tanda pengikat kita, dan sejak itu aku tidak pernah melepasnya. Terdengar konyol ya, tapi biarlah. Yang terpenting adalah aku menyukainya, itu sudah cukup. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga masih memakai cincin kita? Aku berharap kau masih mau memakainya. Itu memang cincin murahan, tapi banyak kenangan yang kita lalui bersama cincin tersebut. Aku tahu kau sekarang kaya—dulu juga—tapi aku harap kau tidak pernah melepasnya seperti yang aku lakukan. Aku ingin semua memori tentang kita ada terus bersama kita. Selalu mengikat kita berdua meskipun kita tak bersama.

Aku ingin bersamamu saat ini. Aku begitu merindukanmu.

Salju turun, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Aku akan melanjutkan surat ini besok. Kututup bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu kupandangi langit.

"Andai kau ada di sini," gumamku, "pasti kita akan menikmati salju ini bersama-sama."

Aku harap tahun depan aku bisa pulang. Kita nikmati waktu kita untuk memandangi salju, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?

**THE END**

**Saya tahu fanfic ini begitu abal dan agak serdikit mirip dengan fanfic saya satunya. Saya emang gak kreatif, minna.**

**But, mind to review?**


End file.
